


Rwby: Incarceration

by Coyzan1



Category: RWBY
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-14
Updated: 2018-04-14
Packaged: 2019-04-23 07:01:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14327109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coyzan1/pseuds/Coyzan1
Summary: The world of Remnant is a big place, with even bigger problems. But when those problems get caught, they are never seen again.Finis Penitentiary is considered one of the most secure and inescapable prisons in all of Remnant. Spanning over 163 km, with nothing but the sea surrounding it. To the outside world, Finis Penitentiary is considered to not even exist....Until Winter Schnee is selected by General Ironwood to inspect the infamous prison, where secrets and darkness dwell...





	Rwby: Incarceration

**Author's Note:**

> My first ever jump into the world of fandom driven liturature! 
> 
> Hold onto you metaphorical hats kiddos! It’s gonna be one heck of a ride!

“Are we there yet?”, Winter Schnee asked for the hundredth time, her patience wearing thin. 

“All in due time, Specialists Schnee.”, answered the monotone voice of the bullhead AI, for the hundredth time. 

Winter let out a small frustrated sigh. She was used to the dutiful responses of soldiers whom she has worked with and could easily read, but she had the unfortunate task of being given one of the most mysterious missions she had ever received from General Ironwood. 

“What is this about? If you don’t mind me asking sir?”, asked Winter as she was given her mission. 

“A simple evaluation and inspection mission, shouldn’t be a problem for you, I’m sure.”, answered Ironwood, not looking up from his desk as he read through the reports regarding Atlas’s defenses. 

Winter bit back her answer, knowing how stressed General Ironwood was after the mess at the Vytal festival. Communications where down and all of Remnant was clouded by fear of the Grimm, Ironwood has his hands full with problems arising all over Remnant, namely Vale, where the madness was at its greatest. 

Winter missed her family, namely Weiss, who she couldn’t make any contact with due to the failing communications, or at least provide her with some words of comfort, especially regarding her father and her brother Whitely. 

Winter couldn’t stand knowing that Weiss was alone with him, their father constantly constricting them with his ideas of what he wanted them to be without a word of thanks. She also knew that Whitley wouldn’t be much help either, knowing all to well what he thought of his sisters and their “barbaric” lifestyles. 

“It also doesn’t help that he’s been made heir to the Schnee Dust Company, he’s never going to let us live it down.”, Winter thought scathingly as she raised her argument to General Ironwood. 

“There is no problem sir, it’s just that I could be of use somewhere else.”, Winter said, hoping he would understand her predicament. “I can help with the containment of Grimm, or oversee the construction of the defenses for Atlas, I can even aid the relief teams in providing for the civilians who need help.” 

General Ironwood let out a sigh and looked Winter in the eyes, his face haggard from sleep depravation. 

“Believe me, I would love to send you on any of those missions, but this particular mission comes from the very top and my hands are too tied to do it myself.”, stated Ironwood, with a sour look on his face. “No one else has the credentials for this mission except you, Miss Schnee.” 

“Understood sir.”, said Winter, feeling dejected. 

“I apologize for the secrecy regarding this mission, Miss Schnee, but you must understand that not a word of this leaves this room.”, said Ironwood as he stood up to give Winter her debrief... 

Winter looked out of the bullhead window to see the mass expanses of the dark blue sea. Her eyes followed the blue depths up to the horizon. 

“We have arrived, Specialist Schnee.”, said the bullhead AI. 

Winter looked down to be greeted with the most nauseating sight she had ever seen on a trip. Her destination. 

Like a dark grey scab that blemished the dark blue expanses of the ocean. The prison stuck out badly, despite its secrecy. But of course Winter knew that the prison was incredibly hard to locate. 

“Standby as we prepare to land.”, said the AI. 

The bullhead descended to greet the dark grey tarmac that was their landing pad. Winter stepped out of the bullhead to be greeted by the intense smell of the ocean and a bleak view of the towering prisons gates with large walls flanking it from both sides. 

Painted above the massive metal gates was the prisons slogan: 

All you can do is forget 

“After 5 seconds of this place, I wish I could.”, thought Winter, as she made her way towards the gates. 

Standing outside the gates to welcome her was one of the many prison robot guards, with a truck stationed behind it. 

 

The robot was like an exact replica of the robots stationed at Atlas, except instead of the standard Atlas white and grey the robots were the colours blue and black. 

“Welcome, Specialist Schnee.”, said the robot. 

Winter simply nodded, walking towards the truck and getting into the front seat. The robot followed behind her and sat in the drivers seat. 

The gates began to open as the truck rumbled to life. 

“I hope your transport here was comfortable.”, said the robot, as the truck drove forward and past the gates. 

“It was...adequate.”, said Winter. 

“That is good to hear. We pride ourselves in efficiency, Specialist Schnee, especially in regards to an inspection.”, said the robot. As the truck drove down the mass expanse of the prisons interior as the gate closed shut behind them. 

“The warden was quite surprised that General Ironwood wasn’t able to attend the scheduled inspection.”, told the robot as the truck made a turn, going deeper and deeper into the massive concrete island prison. The prison was a network of buildings surrounded by a massive wall. 

“He won’t be upset that the General sent someone else?”, asked Winter. 

“On the contrary, Specialist Schnee, the warden will be more than happy to welcome you, he enjoys meeting new people.”, said the robot as they made their way towards a building in the center of the prison. 

“Thats...nice.”, said Winter, unsure on how to respond as the truck stopped outside the tall building. 

“This is one of the entrances into the compound, Specialist Schnee, please follow me.”, said the robot as it got out of the truck. 

Winter stepped out of the truck, her white boots crunching on the gravel as she walked after the robot who waited for her at the door. 

The doors slide open. 

Right this way, Specialist Schnee.”, said the robot.

Winter made her way into the building with the robot leading the way. After walking down a long hallway, they stopped at an elevator.

“The wardens office is at the top floor of the building.”, stayed the robot. “The warden will be waiting for you.” 

“Erm...thank you.”, said Winter as she walked into the elevator, the doors sliding closed. 

As the door slide shut the robot said one final thing, “We hope you enjoy your stay, Specialist Schnee.” 

“What do you-“, started Winter, but the doors had already shut and the elevator began to move up. 

When the elevator reached the top floor. Winter stepped out of the elevator and walked through a mahogany door with a plaque that read: Warden

Winter took a breath and knocked on the door. 

“Enter.”, said a deep baritone voice from the other side of the door. 

Winter closed her hand around the door knob and pushed open the door. She was immediately greeted by an incredible view of the entire prison compound. The walls were made of glass that gave the impression that the office was floating in the middle sky.

The office was massive and spacious with a large desk in the middle and seated behind the desk was...

He sat, leaning back into his chair, his hands laced together as he looked Winter in the eyes, his mouth hinting the ghost of a smile. His piercing dark grey eyes was amplified by the half-moon spectacles he wore. His pale silver and grey hair was cut in a military fashion similar to Ironwoods, with spikes instead of the usual slick-back. His clothes were in contrast to his hair. He wore a black suit, complete with a black tie and black gloves. 

“A pleasure to finally meet you Miss Schnee. Please have a seat.”, said the warden, gesturing to the seat in front of his desk. 

Winter took her seat. 

The warden said, “My name is Doctor Aegean Flax, warden of this facility, allow me to personally welcome you to Finis Penitentiary, I do hope our time together will be as productive as it is beneficial.”

Winter nodded briefly and said, “Thank you Dr Flax, I hope that I won’t become a burden here.” 

“A burden?”, said Flax, raising his eyebrow in surprise. “Perish the thought. You are a guest as well as supervisor in my facility and such you shall be treated with the utmost respect.” 

Winter breathed a quite sigh of relief. At least the warden wasn’t some pompous relic who demanded respect and expected results, unlike many of the people she met at Atlas. 

“Thank you Dr Flax-“, started Winter.

“Please, call me Aegean or Flax at the very least. My doctors days are far behind me.”, said Flax with the same ghost of a smile. 

“Of course...Flax.”, said Winter. 

“As you have seen, the prison is quite massive and the inspection will most likely take a few days. I will gladly provide you with accommodation if you don’t mind.”, said Flax. 

“Thank you, Doctor- I mean ,Flax, that will be much appreciated.”, said Winter. “Would you mind having one of your robots give me a tour of the prison? It’s likely to say that I will get lost.” 

“There will be no need, I will personally give you the grand tour of my facility.”, said Flax, rising out of his chair. “I’ve been in this office for awhile and it would be good to stretch my legs.” 

“Thank you, it would be appreciated.”, said Winter rising from her chair as well. 

They made their way inside the elevator. 

“I’ve made sure to have all my employees on hand for your inspection. Efficiency is not something we scoff at in my facility.”, stated Flax as the elevator began to move down. 

“Of course.”, said Winter.  
“And what of the prisoners? Isn’t there normally attempts to escape or cause trouble in the disarray?”, she asked. 

“There is the occasional disturbance but rest assured, it is contained and dealt with immediately.”, Flax answered as the elevator reached the bottom.

“My prison contains its criminals according to the severity or magnitude of their crimes.”, Flax explained as they walked towards a awaiting truck. “Each level is designed to hold all manner of monsters given human or Faunus form.” 

“Aren’t you worried about staff members getting hurt or threatened?”, asked Winter as they got into the truck that sped towards another part of the prison.

“The majority of the staff are robotic, and all human staff members already have immediate access to robotic aid if threatened.”, Flax answered. 

The truck arrived at a small building. 

“We will take an elevator down to the holding cells.”, Flax explained.  
“You won’t have to worry, your perfectly safe.” 

“I can protect myself just fine, Flax, I am a huntress.”, Winter said coldly. 

“Of course, of course.”, said Flax nonchalantly, as they made their way towards the small building. 

As they walked in, beam of light from above them scanned them for a moment.

“Welcome Dr Flax and Specialist Schnee” 

“Shall we move on?”, asked Flax who had already moved into the elevator. 

Winter nodded and got in beside him. 

The elevator began to descend, lower and lower into the underground part of the prison. 

After a couple of minutes, the elevator stopped. 

“Now, let the tour begin.”, said Flax with his signature smile as he walked out of the elevator. 

Winter nodded and took a deep breath as she walked after him, mentally preparing herself for whatever she would see. 

As they walked down the corridor, cells were lined on the left and the right of them. Large transparent glass barriers was what separated the prisoners from freedom and their cells with hatches for food as the only other opening. There was also a small bed with a mattress, blanket and pillow, along with a small circular toilet and sink. 

Winter had prepared herself for the jeers and vulgar catcalls that was common in most of the prisons she came to when she needed to interrogate a suspect, but was only met with only chilling silence as she and Flax made their way down the long corridors. 

Winter glanced around, expecting to see the cells empty due to the silence, only to see a sight that stunned her to the point of stopping. 

Inside the cell was a man who appeared to be in his late twenties, cowering in the corner. He wore the standard grey prison uniform that, from what she read on the prison as prep for her mission, was designed to fit the prisoners body comfortably. 

The man in the cell looked like he hadn’t eaten in days, due to the look of his uniform having loosely from his almost skeletal like body.  
He cowered behind his hands and it looked as if he was visibly shaking. 

“Are-is he alright?”, asked Winter in shock as the man looked at her through his hands in visible fear. 

“Ah, yes, many of our most recent prisoners find it difficult to adjust to the prison lifestyle and often starve themselves as a way of invoking mercy from the staff or to get an easy way into the infirmary. But you need not worry, they will begin to eat eventually.”, Flax explained, glancing in visible disgust towards the man in the cell, who only seemed to tremble more in the presence of the warden. 

“I-I see...”, Winter said, unsure, as she began to pick up speed to catch up to Flax who had begun to walk again. 

The more cells she passed, the more cowering forms Winter saw. Either they huddled in the corner of their cell or where lying in their bed curled into a ball. 

After walking past dozens of cells, they eventually made it to the end of the holding block to the next elevator. 

“The next block holds our more...destructive inmates, whom we deem to dangerous to live amongst ordinary criminals.”, said Flax calmly as they stepped into the elevator and began to head downwards. “So I ask you to prepare yourself for any...mishaps, while we are in that block. 

“Of course.”, said Winter feeling her throat tighten a little in anxiety. 

When the elevator reached its destination, Winter heard the sounds of shouts and screams as the elevator doors opened. 

Unlike the first block, which was nothing but a long corridor, the second block was made up of a massive cube, with a courtyard in the middle and the cells aligned around it. 

In the center of the courtyard, an inmate held what appeared to be a young nurse hostage. He held a fork to her throat as two guard robots circled him. 

Winter dashed towards the railing overlooking the courtyard and prepared to vault down and save the nurse but stopped when she felt a gloved hand grab her by the shoulder. 

“There will be no need for that, Miss Schnee.”, said Flax calmly. 

“But-“, Winter started, only to turn around when the inmate started screaming. 

“BRING ME THE WARDEN!”, he screamed, placing the sharp fork closer to the nurses neck. “I DEMAND TO SEE THE WARDEN!  
I WANT TO BE MOVED TO THE 1st BLOCK!” 

The nurse was silently crying as she looked from the robots to the inmate with a pleading look in her eyes. 

“Inmate: 1883, your are in direct violation of prison code. Release the facility employee and you will be escorted to solitary. Failure to comply will result in use of lethal force.”, said the robot on the inmates left, its monotone voice taking on a deeper more threatening tone. 

“I AIN’T GOING ANYWHERE BUT TO THE 1st BLOCK!”, screamed Inmate: 1883, in both fear and rage.  
“NOW LET ME SPEAK TO THE WARDEN, OR I’LL SKEWER THE BITCHES THROAT!” 

“I’m right here, inmate 1883.”, said Flax suddenly, his voice booming throughout the 2nd block. 

Inmate 1883 looked up, his eyes widening in both shock and relief as he saw the warden looking down at him from the scaffolding. 

That was his mistake. 

Inmate 1883 failed to notice the robot on his right raise its arm, its wrist opening up to reveal a two-pronged taser, and firing it directly at the inmates exposed neck. 

The second the taser made contact, 50,000 volts of electricity arched through inmate 1883’s body. 

He let out a scream of pain as he dropped to the floor, spasming on the ground, the nurse falling beside him only to scramble away towards the safety of the robot on the left. 

In an instant the two robots where on him. Hoisting him up by his arms, his head hanging low. 

Much to Winters surprise, Flax then jumped down onto the courtyard. Where she jumped after him. 

“Call over a guard to take this poor women to the infirmary, and get that wound on her neck looked after.”, said Flax to the robots as he glanced to the nurse behind him. 

Immediately a robot appeared to escort the shivering nurse to the infirmary. 

As soon as the nurse was out of the block, Flax turned to the inmate an unreadable expression on his face. 

“Wake.him.up.”, Flax said, his voice dangerously quiet. 

The robot holding the inmate by his right arm, leaned down and smacked the prisoner on the head. 

“Wha-?”, inmate 1883 spluttered, his eyes blinking open. 

Flax suddenly closed the gap between them and grabbed him by the jaw,looking as if he wanted to tear the mans mouth clean off. 

“I’m here now you pathetic waste of carbon. Now what did you want to talk about, hm?”, said Flax, his voice rumbling with anger. 

“I-I want- I wanted to be moved back- back to block 1...”, stuttered the inmate, his eyes widening in fear. 

“Well isn’t that lovely...but I hear solitary is grand this time of year, why don’t I make you a reservation there?”, said Flax, a sneer stretching across his face. 

“Hehehe...”, chuckled the inmate, his eyes still wide with fear. “Where do you think I got out of, smart-ass?”, he said, before suddenly spitting in Flax’s face. 

Flax reeled back, his hand reaching in to his jacket and pulling out a handkerchief to wipe the spittle off his face and glasses. 

“I’ll just break out again dumbass!”, laughed the inmate. 

After wiping away the spit, Flax stood up and glared down at the inmate. 

“No...no you won’t.”, he said with a cold tone to his deep voice. He then looked to the robots. “Break his legs...both of them.”

“Flax! Don’t-“, Winter yelled, turning her eyes away at the last moment, as the robots raised their legs and brought them crashing down onto the inmates knee-caps. 

The sound of bones breaking, were drowned out by the ear-splitting scream of agony that came out of the inmates mouth as his knees were broken, to the point that they were bending the opposite direction. 

The inmate continued to groan in pain as Flax looked down and said in the same cold tone of voice, “I’m sorry, but you brought that on yourself. Take him away!” 

The robots hauled the still groaning inmate away to solitary. 

Flax turned and walk back to Winter who was staring at Flax with a horrified expression. 

“Why-why did you do that!”, Winter asked in shock. 

“Some animals need to be conditioned, before they can be tamed.”, Flax said, his calm demeanor returning. 

“But-“, started Winter. 

“Right this way Miss Schnee.”, said Flax, already walking to the next elevator. 

Winter followed him, wanting to continue their conversation, only to be destracted by the massive heavily armored door that Flax was standing in front of. 

“This is the elevator to the final prison block, where we house Remnants most notorious and brutal criminals.”, stated Flax. 

“The only living people who have ever entered here, have been me, Ironwood, the very criminals that reside in here and now you, Miss Schnee.”, said Flax, suddenly fixing Winter with a serious stare. “I need to know that I can trust you. If you believe this to be too much for you then you may be escorted out and sent back to Atlas without any complaints.” 

Winter opened her mouth to speak, but then closed it. She thought for a moment, before looking into Flax’s eyes. 

“You can trust me, Dr Flax.”, she said. 

Flax merely nodded and placed his hand on the control panel, which scanned in his fingerprints. 

The massive metal door began to open, revealing a large and spacious elevator. 

“If your ready, Miss Schnee.”, said Flax. 

Winter closed her eyes, took a deep breath and walked into the elevator, which closed a began to descend into the lions den.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! 
> 
> Please feel free to send any feedback! 
> 
> A new chapter will arrive in time!


End file.
